Blind fasteners are commonly used to secure a plurality of work pieces together when it is difficult or impossible to access the blind side of one of the work pieces. In certain applications, it is desirable to control the minimum clamp in the joint of the work pieces and that there is front side visual inspection of the installed fastener.